My Hero: A Future Protector
by bloody-kunai
Summary: Midoriya is determined to finish his strength training early, and starts training his quirk before the entrance exam. He even makes an unlikely friend. [OCXJirou] [MidoriyaXundetermined] Rating may change later do to language and violence.


_**Author's Note:**_ _ **Hey everyone Bloody-Kunai here. I'm hoping some of you are return readers who have read my other stories, If that is the case rest assured I'm working on them as well, this story is something that a friend and I have been more or less bouncing off of eachother at work for a while now and I just didn't feel right putting this chapter on the back burner. I have several chapters for several other stories in the works. For those of you who are new to my work I hope you enjoy. This is my first My Hero fanfic, and unlike my Naruto Fanfics I won't be starting a new one till this is done.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. All I own in this story are my oc and my ideas for alterations for better or worse., Thank you!_**

 _'Thwak! Thwak!'_ "Move damnit!" a green haired boy yelled at an overturned table piled high with garbage and debris. He looked around and smiled to himself. "All Might thought it take all of summer break to clean this beach, but if I keep this up I'll be done a few days early." He looked towards the city and noticed the sun starting to rise and chuckled. "another all nighter huh? Time flies when you're making progress I suppose. Well now is as good a time as any to take a break." He whispered to himself as he sat down and leaned against one of the table legs.

Just as the boy was starting to drift off a deep sing song voice broke him out of his mind. "Ah, Midoriya my boy, somehow I knew you'd still be here. I thought we agreed on no more all night training sessions." He chuckled knowingly before continuing " Though I must admit I am quiet impressed by your progress and determination. You are fairly ahead of schedule after all." The boy smiled at the man with the sun behind him he looked like a truly haunting figure. Tall, and impossibly skinny with a sweat suit hanging comically on his thin frame. His face a sickly pale with his brilliant blue eyes sunk in, and his hair an oily golden mop. "The beach is looking quite beautiful again, almost to its former glory if we are being honest. The entrance exam is only five days away however, so I've been mulling it over. I've decided to offer you my quirk now, but don't get me wrong I still expect you to finish cleaning the beach. Also should you agree to obtain my quirk early there will be one condition. What do you think young Midoriya?"

The green haired boy shot to his feet, and bowed deeply. "All Might I promise I will fulfill any condition that you have. If you think thank I'm ready then I accept." He couldn't help but smile as he stood there bowing at his hero. _'This is it! Finally I'll have a quirk! I'm one step closer to attaining my dream. No matter what anytone else said I knew that I could become a hero someday. To think I'll be just like All Might soon!'_ The golden haired man smiled and the boy as his body rapidly changed.

The scrawny physique Replaced by a large muscular one. All Might's face was no longer a sickly pale and his blue eyes no longer sunk into his head, and his hair no longer seemed oily but glistened brilliantly as if it were made of actual gold. "Well young Midoriya my condition is that you are not to use the quirk outside of training with me until you are at the entrance exam." He then reached up to the top of his head and plucked one his golden strands. "If you are certain that this path is the one you want to go down then eat this hair. But remember that once its done there is no turning back. You can no longer go back to being quirkless, and you must continue to be my replacement so I can retire one day."

Midoriya stood upright at All Mights declaration. "My entire life I've wanted nothing more than to be a hero. To leave behind the shy weak boy, and be someone that people can rely on and root for." he looked up into the pro hero's eyes with determination. "There is nothing I want more than this. There is no obstacle I won't overcome, and I won't ever look back or second guess myself. There will be no regrets, because thanks to you I have the chance to follow my dreams." After he finished speaking Midoriya swiped the hair from All Mights and and ate it. Once he managed to swallow it he started looking at himself confused. "I don't feel any different."

The large man gave a hearty laugh and placed his hand on the green haired boys head. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear young Midoriya. Now it'll take about six hours for the quirk to awaken. Go home and get some rest. Let's see it's 0500 now, and if I remember correctly it'll take about an hour for you to get home." He paused and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "So meet me here at 1500 and the real training will begin. I have to get someone to come help just incase." All Might laughed again when he looked down at the boy and saw him bouncing in excitement. "Let's go young Midoriya the beach isn't going anywhere and you need to get some sleep."

Midoriya grinned like a fool as he parted ways with All Might and headed towards his house. _'Maybe i should stop by the store and grab a quick bite.'_ He thought as he walked mindlessly through town. As he walked around he realized that he was seeing the town he'd lived in his whole life in completely new light. He had been training hard for the past ten months to become the new vessel for One For All, and because of that he could feel that he was physically stronger now. For the first time in his life he wasn't afraid of walking around town by himself. The green haired boy had made to a street lined with various stores and was trying to decide which one to go to for his breakfast when he a scream from ahead of him. His body lurched forward without a second thought at a speed he'd never reached before.

When Midoriya got to the origin of the screams he froze at the sight before him. Standing over a woman was giant of a man, he was at least seven feet tall. His skin was a deep violet, and it had patches of what appeared to be shiny black scales. His hair was long and a fiery red orange, but his eyes seemed to an endless pit of black nothingness aside from the pure white pupils. Extended behind him was a long violet tail with more scales on it then the rest of the mans body seemed to. He opened his mouth and spoke with a deep, almost ominous, voice. "Look lady I'm sorry that I accidentally bumped into you and knocked you over, But is the screaming really necessary?" The woman on the ground just sat there for a moment with a look of terror painted on her face before she started scooting away from the man. He sighed sadly as he moved his tail to the side and picked up a purse before extending it towards her. He held it in front of her for a short moment before deciding to set it down next to her and turning to walk away.

He stopped cold as he saw two police officers with their weapons drawn. "Hands and tail where we can see them!" the older of the two police officers shouted with a slight quiver in his voice. The violet man sighed again, but complied before speaking. "Look officers you've got the wrong idea about this situation. I was just exiting the store when I accidentally knocked ran into that lady, which ended up knocking her over. When I bent over to help her up and apologize she just started screaming her head off."

"Can anyone here verify that he is telling the truth?" the officer asked the group doubtfully. After realizing that no one was going to stand up for the innocent man Midoriya put up his hand. "It happened exactly how that man described. He even tried handing the woman her purse back. It really was just one large misunderstanding." The giant looked the green haired boy over for a second before nodding a thanks, and then turned back to the police. He stared at their guns for a second realizing that they didn't fully believe the boy and sighed before speaking again in a level tone. "Look I'm a foreign exchange student here to attempt to get into Yuuei Academy. My paperwork is in my front right pocket your left. The officers looked at each other for a moment before the older one nodded, and the younger officer stepped up to the man and started rummaging through the mentioned pocket.

The officer finally found what he was searching for and pulled out a folded packet, as he unfolded it he started reading in disbelief. "Sean Mcollough, age fourteen, place of birth Dublin Ireland. You're kinda far from home out here kid. What's the matter no hero school in Ireland?" The cop asked mockingly. The giant sucked on his teeth in irritation before speaking. "No there is, but I was hoping that people would be a little more accepting of the way I look out here. Besides Yuuei is the best hero academy in the world, I'd be stupid to decline an invite to the entrance exams." The young officer just shrugged as he and his partner holstered their weapons, and handed the boy his paperwork back. "Sure whatever gets you by kid. Sorry for the misunderstanding" the older officer said rather unapologetically.

Once the cops got back in their car and drove off Midoriya closed the rest of the distance between himself and the boy. "Hey sorry about them. Are you all right?" Mcollough just smiled at him and said "Oh yeah. that kind of crap doesn't bother me anymore really. I'm used to it cause I look like a villain, but someday the world will see that I'm a hero. And who knows maybe one day everyone can stop judging others on how they look." He chuckled softly and extended his giant hand "But look at me giving you my life story and I haven't even introduced myself yet. Sean Mcollough thanks for helping me out of that nasty situation." Midoriya lauhged and put his hand in Sean's, it was tiny in comparison, and they shook "Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you, and no problem. I'll be at the entrance exam for Yuuei as well, and doing the right thing is what heroes do." They stood there for a moment laughing until the green haired boy let out an unexpected yawn. "Sorry about that I was on my way home to get some rest after an all night training session. I'll see you at the entrance exam Mcollough." The red head just smiled and waved as they parted ways.

1500 finally rolled around and Midoriya was walking down the steps to the beach, and as he descended he got more and more excited. He saw All Might standing next to the table he had left unmoved, but the man wasn't alone. Standing there talking his hero in what looked like an almost scolding manner was a very short, very old woman, All Might suddenly laughed at something the woman said and it was then that Midoriya noticed that All Might wasn't in his muscle form. The boy walked up cautiously, and eyed the elderly woman. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he knew her from she just looked too plain. All Might saw him and spoke in his normal sing song voice, "no worries young Midoriya. This is an old friend of mine, and she is here to help me train you. Well more of here to make sure your new quirk doesn't destroy your body." He chuckled at that before continueing "You probably recognize her, and that's because she is recovery girl." The smiled and wave at the awestruck boy. "It's a please to finally meet you young man, Toshinori here has been talking about you all day" her voice was as scratchy as she was old, but it was still somewhat soothing.

"It's a real honor to meet you Recovery Girl!" Midoriya spoke excitedly as he bowed toward her. He then snapped up and turned to All Might "I met someone today on the way home. He was a giant and he said he is a foreign exchange student trying to get into Yuuei this year as well. Between him and Kaachan my competition is stiff All Might. How are we going to start the training?" All Might's body turned into is muscular form and he laughed before shouting, "YOU HAVE TO FEEL IT MY BOY!" When he saw the teenagers confused expression he sighed. "Your quirk, you have to feel it. It's kinda hard to explain but close your eyes and focus on your arms." Midoriya did just that, and shortly thereafter he felt a tingling in his arms. When he opened them he saw his arms glowing red, and the blonde man clapped him on the shoulders. "Good job young man. Remember that feeling and you'll be able to activate it as a second nature. Now go ahead and move that table to the designated spot, it should be no problem now." Midoriya smiled as he walked up to the table that had previously given him so much trouble and readied himself. He placed his hands on the table and pushed as hard as he could, but when he did two things happened. First the table sailed to its destination and slammed in the pile of other garbage that had previously been moved. The second thing that happened was Midoriya felt an unimaginable pain in his arms and hands as he broke every bone in them from the shoulders down.

"Hmm. That's what I was afraid was going to happen. It seems your body can't handle one hundred percent yet. We will have to figure out a way for you to learn how to control it down to what your body can handle." All Might spoke in an unusually serious tone. "Recovery Girl please heal him." The older lady nodded and walked towards the pained teen. "You know Toshichan I cant heal him all night. He'll run out of stamina eventually." She spoke affectionately before kissing Midoriya on the top of his head. The green haired boy stared at his now healed arms, and noticed that he felt more tired than before but shook it off before standing up. "Thank you Recovery Girl now I can keep training." He turned to the blonde man eagerly and asked "So how do we go about that? I mean I'm sure it'll be difficult but I'm sure we can do it." All Might smiled and laughed at how much the young man in front of him reminded him of himself. "Yes lets get to it young Midoriya."

 ***4.5 Hours Later***

The sun was starting to set and Midoriya hadn't gotten any closer to being able to control One For All. "Am I hopeless All Might?" he asked dejectedly. The man in question smiled "Of course you aren't young Midoriya, we just haven't found the right way to train you yet." Recovery girl sat up and spoke "We should call it a night. The boy is out of stamina, and I'm starting to get tired as well." Midoriya sighed sadly "Yeah I guess you're right."

"YO! Midoriya is that you?" A deep voice shouted from the street. Everyone turned to see a giant man, and All Might and Recovery girl stepped in front of Midoriya. The man came running towards the group and the green haired boy squeezed to the front "Hey Mcollough what are you doing out here so late?" The violet teen laughed "I live up the street and the night is the best time for someone who looks like me to walk around. I see you're having some trouble with your quirk." Midoriya dot a dejected look on his face and All Might spoke up, "Yes poor Midoriya's body can't handle the full power of his quirk and we've yet to find a for him to control it." The elder of the group spoke up, "Is that a mutation type quirk you have? It is quite frightening to be honest with you." The violet teen laughed half heartedly "The populace would agree with you on that one ma'am. As for my quirk yes and no. It's a transformation quirk, but according to the doctors I have a genetic mutation that makes my quirk become a little more permanent everytime I use it. I call it Demon, for obvious reasons, but when its activated I become completely encased in scales as well as sprout large wings and horns. But none of that maters as long as I can use it to help people, or at least that's how I look at it."

The teen started rubbing his chin in thought as he turned towards Midoriya, "As for you my friend, hmm. Have you tried not releasing the power you're storing in your arms?" Midoriya and All Might looked at him confusion dripping from their looks. "What do you mean Mcollough?" The green haired teen asked. Mcollough sighed in frustration, "Lets see how should I explain this. Do you have a solid grasp of physics?" he paused and saw Midoriya shake his head while the two adults nodded. "Ok let me put it in simple terms. Think of your body as." he paused and thought for a moment, but he was brought out of it by a loud car honking. "Ah yes! A car tire! Think of your body as a car tire, and your quirk is like the air in said tire. When you release the power its like releasing the air, the tire goes flat or in your case your bones break. If my theory is right then it'll augment your strength. You won't have the same astounding power as when you release it, but you're continue not having a broken body." He stared at Midoriya as the implications of what he just said dawned on him. The green haired boy turned to the blonde man and asked "Should I try it?" When he received a nod of approval he sent power to his arms and walked over to a truck that was missing tires and attempted to lift it. He struggled for a moment, but then it started rising, slowly at first then in no time at all Midoriya was holding it over his head with only a small amount of strain. Mcollough clapped his hands together "Well my work here is done, back to my jog. See you around Midoriya. Make sure you get strong in time for the exam." And before anyone could respond he took off for the road

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Bloody-Kunai here again. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. If you hated it constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you!**_


End file.
